board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Armstrong
CantFaketheFunk 40. Jean Armstrong I think tranny summed him up best. But yeah. He's... uh, certainly entertaining? Though also sort of disturbing. But mainly he's entertaining. And more fabulous than Max, which is why he's a spot above him. ---- Cloud and Squall 80th: Jean Armstrong Appearances: Case 3-3 Favorite Quote: None This disgusting pig is at the bottom of the list. And I didn't have to think much on it. Aside from having a Restaurant name that reminds me of a scene in Persona 3 between Mitsuru and Junpei, he doesn't have any redeeming qualities for me. For starters, he framed Maggey Byrde. And to my recollection, he never gets punished for it. On top of that, he's also a common thief. He stole the magatama from Wright, and stole a lottery ticket from Glen.. So not only is he a disgusting pig, but he's also a disgusting person. When I first saw him, my eyes bulged. I had to double check what I was seeing. So not only was he disgusting looking, he had a horrible personality. ---- DNEA 21. Jean Armstrong ... No comment. ---- Naye745 41. Jean Armstrong lol stereotypes one of the more amusing characters of the series, but like most of the totally off-the-wall characters, best taken in small doses. ---- Paratroopa1 38. Jean Armstrong Haha jesus christ. If there's one guy in the series that's just like, the absolute wackiest character out of quite a few wacky character, Jean Armstrong is probably that guy. Most people find Jean rather terrifying, and so do I, but at the same time he pretty much cracks me up everytime he shows up because of how ridiculously over the top he is. He's just so incredibly... gay. And he's awesome for it, although at the same time he's so gay even I'm creeped out by it, but I guess that was kind of the point. His involvement in the case was sort of weird. It's like, he was a major conspirator in the murder (moreso than Viola even), but nobody ever really called him out on it or even cared that much. Did he ever actually get punished for it? The Tres Bien seems to be doing just fine later on. Anyway, for cracking me up constantly throughout 3-3 Jean gets a high ranking, but he doesn't get that high a ranking because he is also incredibly disturbing. ---- SSBM_Guy 45. Jean Armstrong http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/hondobou.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-132.jpg Case(s): 3-3 ...Wow. Just...wow. >______________> Jean is one of the most...er...interesting characters in PW...as well as one of the more controversial. Jean is a love/hate character. You either like him or you hate him. Simple as that. Me? I like Jean. ...No, not like that. <_______< Jean can be hilarious. And, more importantly, the other characters' opinions on him is pretty hilarious, too. Mainly Phoenix and the Judge. You know what's awesome about Jean? He has a rose. Awww yeah. Roses are awesome. You know who else has a rose? Drew and James from Pokémon. As well as Ono Daisuke from Lucky Star...well...Lucky Channel. <_< And all of those characters are awesome. Hell, even Waluigi gained awesomeness when he had a rose in Mario Party 8. The rose is truly an awesome thing. So...uh...yeah. Jean also certainly has....intriguing animations! ...<_< You know what I mean. >_> ---- transience 45. Jean Armstrong - good lord - ....good lord ---- WiggumFan267 38. Jean Armstrong Hey his arms are strong. Umm... so yeah, even if he's a bit flamboyant, he's still a pretty interesting character, and when he's not making painful painful statements (and expressions) regarding the fact that he is a woman, he's a klepto. Something you don't really see enough of in these games. Chefs too. His role in the murder was an interesting one also... forced into helping the murderer... well, I suppose if his food didn't suck so much... ---- Leonhart4 68. Jean Armstrong The Good: Haha, where do you even start with this? Armstrong is certainly one of the more...unique characters in the series. He's definitely memorable, too, though probably for all the wrong reasons. Seriously, I don't think I could forget this guy no matter how much I'd like to. Most of this guy's humor comes from how everyone else reacts to him. On his own, he's very disturbing. It's kinda cool that he speaks some French because I took French in high school, so it was neat to be like, "Hey! I recognize that word!" But that's probably just me. The Best: transience's analysis of Jean Armstrong. There was also this unexpected Phoenix quote in 3-5 that was quite hilarious: “There’s only one reason! One as obvious as Jean Armstrong in a thong on the Riviera!” I thought it was funny that he tried to steal the winning lottery ticket and ended up stealing a ticket only worth a dollar. Owned. The Bad: Again, where do you even start with this guy? He's so disturbing in nearly every way possible. Seriously, it's hard even to look at him. I find it kind of weird that Armstrong is like the only guy in the series whom the Judge threatens to charge with perjury (which, of course, still doesn't happen), and how did this guy not get convicted as a co-conspirator in the murder in some way? Also, his poetry sucks. The Worst: This is one of the reasons I'm glad that the Ace Attorney games only does sprites facing the screen and doesn't actually show you what's happening. After Viola leaves Tres Bien and Armstrong is flustered, he, uhh...rubs some of his aromatherapy oils on himself as Phoenix enters the room. Just thinking about this nearly traumatizes me. I'm glad I didn't have to actually see something like that. Category:Fictional characters